Debugging network nodes is often a tedious endeavor. In many cases, these network nodes may trigger an alarm and/or event that necessitates interpretation by a human operator with a high level of expertise. In such cases, the human operator may turn to a reference manual to interpret and/or understand the alarm and/or event. Additionally or alternatively, the human operator may rely on technical support. Unfortunately, as the number of network nodes increases so too does the amount of debugging information. At some point, such debugging information may reach an amount that is simply too much for the human operator to handle manually.
As a specific example, a human operator that manages a network may see a graphical representation of an alarm and/or event displayed on his or her computing device. After being unable to determine the cause of the alarm and/or event based on reference manuals, Command-Line Interface (CLI) dumps, and/or event logs, the human operator may contact technical support at a Technical Assistance Center (TAC). In this example, technical support may evaluate the cause of the alarm and/or event based on relevant CLI dumps and/or event logs. The human operator and/or technical support may even reproduce the configuration of the network and/or the operations running at the time of the alarm and/or event in an effort to collect any additional information that is potentially relevant to determining the root cause.
Unfortunately, these debugging procedures may require extensive human and/or computing resources. Even with such resources, these debugging procedures may lead to misdiagnoses and/or no diagnosis at all (especially when reproduction of the problem is infeasible). The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved methods, systems, and apparatuses for debugging networking malfunctions within network nodes.